Make A Wish!
by Someone with a Name
Summary: Alice this, Alice that. I suppose I could matchmake them right? Love is obviously in the air and yet they don't do anything! Well then, I'll be your matchmaker and prepare for the alice that could help you! And Mi-kun, you're going to help! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: Reminisce

Make a Wish!

Prologue

SV: Another story huh…

ZUKI: Yep!

SV: And with a lame name too…

ZUKI: Yep!

SV: Don't you have any other words to say?

ZUKI: Yep!

SV: Might be caused by the Chocó meltdown…sigh, she doesn't own GA or its characters…just the OC.

ZUKI: Yep!

SV: But it does make sense…in a way

ZUKI: Yep!

* * *

A black-haired girl with sapphire orbs was sitting, looking bored, by a bench in the park while eating ice cream.

"Aw…man, nothing to do in a summer vacation," She sighed.

She finishes the ice cream and said, "All of my classmates left for abroad and outings…look at me…I'm all alone."

* * *

**FIRST PERSON'S POV**

I sat down boring holes onto the ground as I eat ice cream while complaining. You know why? I've got nothing to do for summer. No classmates mean no friends and no friends means no hanging out and no hanging out means no fun at all! Totally boredom! I'm wasting precious time doing nothing!

"Aw…man, nothing to do in a summer vacation," I sighed.

I stared more at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world right now, finishing the ice cream, "All of my classmates left for abroad and outings…look at me…I'm all alone."

"And it's hot as well! Atsui…" I complained more.

I stood up and went by the swings and pushed myself slowly until it stopped on its own. I heavily sighed once more and glanced at the swing beside me, longer than last time.

"Mi-kun…You're so selfish you know that?" I talked to myself as my head slowly faced downwards and teardrops dripped on my white skirt.

After the slight water works, I removed the tears from my eyes and gazed up in the sky, "Even though, I'm wishing with that strange power of mine…it doesn't have the power to make you come back."

I reminisced through my memories and flashback occurred as I stare more at the swing beside me.

_**Flashback**_

_**I played with Mi-kun again at the playground. We ran around and eventually got tired. As we sat down, I asked him, showing a white marble.**_

"_**Mi-kun! Let's play 'Which hand has the marble' okay?"**_

_**He nodded in agreement.**_

_**I switched the marble behind my back until it was in my left hand.**_

"_**Okay it's ready!" I said.**_

_**He grinned, "It's on the left."**_

_**I pouted in defeat and shouted at him, "No fair! You're using IT again aren't you? No cheating!"**_

"_**You better catch me then!" He stuck his tongue out at my face, as he runs away which made me angry.**_

"_**That's it! You're gonna get it again Mi-kun!" I yelled and ran after him**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Baka_." I muttered softly

"_Baka_." I repeated it again in a much louder voice.

"_**Baka**_." Getting louder.

"_**Baka**_!"

"BAKA!"

"_BAKA!"_

"_BAKA!__"_

"_**BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ I screamed at the whole world, making me calm down.

After making me calm down, I left and went back home. I walked slowly into my room, slamming the door, ignoring the constant nagging of my parents as I continue.

I sighed and lay down on the bed, "Mi-kun."

Then, I fell asleep.

* * *

TBC…

ZUKI: Sigh, prologue done and BTW that's my OC…sorry if the GA characters didn't appear yet!

SV: I guess you'll be busy with this story again huh?

ZUKI: Yep!

SV: That word again…

ZUKI: Don't worry just messing with you…Oh and Dear Readers!

**NOTE:**

**I LEFT YOU QUESTIONS AND YOU CAN MAKE GUESSES!!! I WON'T TELL THE ANSWER THOUGH.**

**So here they are:**

**Who's Mi-kun?**

**What is the alice of the girl in the prologue?**

**What do you think happened to her friend, Mi-kun?**

**That's all!**

ZUKI: Yeah that's it, Nya!

SV: Nya?

ZUKI: Yep! Nya!

SV: Where did you get that?

ZUKI: From Yoru in Shugo Chara Nya! He's really cute Nya!

SV: Whatever just read and review…

ZUKI: Nya!


	2. Chapter 1: New world, Old friend

Make A Wish!

Chapter 1: New world, old friend…

ZUKI: Well, I guess I have my first reviewer…too bad it's only one but I thank you for reviewing!

A big thank you to:

misaki-harada

SV: Well, what about the reward?

ZUKI: Hey! I didn't mention any rewards!

SV: Just give her something!

ZUKI: Hmm…A cookie and chocolate for you then!

SV: Sigh, I give up with you and your sweets…Ms. Sweet tooth here don't own GA or its characters, Only the OC.

* * *

**FIRST PERSON'S POV**

_**The next day...**_

The morning sun greeted me again with its bright light and made me woke up slowly. I yawned and stretched as I stood up, slowly walking to the sink to brush my teeth.

'Another boring day coming huh?' I thought while brushing my teeth.

After brushing, I grabbed a towel and took a cold shower to completely wake me up. In 14 minutes, I finished my shower and walked out shivering.

"Maybe I should stop doing that…nevermind," I shrugged and got dressed.

Then, I went downstairs wearing a white baby-tee under my short black jumper that ends above the knees, a white headband, black flip-flops and two white bangles on my right wrist.

As I arrive downstairs, I was shocked unexpectedly because I saw my mom crying her heart out with dad comforting her. I analyzed the situation and all I heard from my mother's mouth was, "Why…Alice…I thought…normal…"

After hearing those words, I decided to ask, "What's happening here?"

"Maybe, I can explain," A voice answered.

I looked for the source of the voice and noticed a woman/man with blonde hair and purple eyes as he/she smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

He/she smiled at me more, "Hi there, Hana-chan! I'm Narumi and I'm here to tell you that you will be transferred to a new school! Isn't that great?"

"W-wait a minute…I'm transferring where?! Why do I need to transfer anyways? Please explain more in details" I stated, looking very confused.

"Well, you'll be transferring to Gakuen Alice! Gakuen Alice is a school for people with Alice and Alice is a unique power that you possess. With the school, you'll be able to learn more about Alice and control them better. We gather people with Alice in order not to cause disasters outside the academy," He/she explained.

I sighed, "And I suppose my alice is…"

"Yep! Your Alice is Wishing Alice," He/she said.

"Then, why is my mom crying? I'll only be transferring schools," I replied.

Narumi gazed at me with worry and sighed, "When you transfer, you'll not be able to see them until you graduate."

"But why?" I asked.

"It's one of the rules of academy," Narumi responsed.

I nodded in understanding and went towards my mother, "Mom, please stop crying."

She stared at me, still in tears so I dried her tears and said, "Mom, don't worry about it, I'll send you letters anyway. I won't forget about you. I promise."

My mom calmed down and hugged me tightly, afraid to let go but she gave up in the end and loosen her arms from me and stood up, "Please take care of her."

The man/woman smiled again, "I know."

My dad hugged me as well, "Be a good girl okay?"

"Hai," I retorted.

"So when are we leaving?" I spoke once more.

"Today," he/she replied.

I nodded and used my Alice, "I wish all my things were already prepared for leaving."

Then, one luggage and one shoulder bag appeared.

'So this is a goodbye to my home huh? It may be sad but this made my boring life interesting…only for a bit anyway,' I thought.

I walked outside and saw the limousine. I shrugged and entered the limousine as Narumi entered at the front seat with the driver.

"I guess I could get use to this…the academy is probably extremely large, judging by the limousine," I murmured to myself as I take in the luxury of the car.

"Did you say something?" the man/woman asked.

I shook my head, "Betsuni. Nandemonai yo." (No, nothing really)

"Well, the trip will be pretty long and considering the time, we will arrive the academy at night," He/she informed.

Then, I fidgeted. I couldn't take it anymore. Out of curiosity…

"Ano…um…Well…I was wondering from the first time I met you…uh…are you a man or a woman?" I blurted it out.

Narumi chuckled, "Well, I get that a lot but I'm a man."

"Okay…well, I'll rest for a while now…" I responded and fell asleep.

**END OF FIRST PERSON'S POV**

* * *

**In the academy…**

A random student yelled, "Hey guys! I heard a new student is coming tomorrow!"

"A new student? Maybe I can be friends with him/her," A brown-haired girl said excitedly.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Shut up you idiot, I'm reading," A raven-haired girl complained, after shooting her with a strange gun.

"Mou, hidoi," The brunette rubbed her head.

A boy with glasses asked, looking at her worriedly, "Daijobou ka?"

"Hai! Daijobou," She smiled back.

* * *

**FIRST PERSON'S POV**

**Later at night…**

"Hana-chan, wake up," Narumi shook me awake.

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them gently while yawning, "We're already here?"

Narumi replied, "Not yet but we're already near. I just wanted to explain more about the academy's system."

"Wakaramashita," I replied. (I understand)(ZUKI: I'm not sure…but it's along those lines, gomen.)

* * *

**(REMINDER: All informations are from wikipedia. I do not take credit from any of it. I will give a note at the end that it's the end of the explanation)**

**(WARNING: THIS IS JUST AN EXPLANATION ABOUT THE STAR RANKING, ALICE TYPES AND SHAPES!!!)**

* * *

"Now first, I'll explain the star ranking system. A star-ranking is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's school work, Alice level and attitude. This will also affect your livelihood. There are four rankings which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar.

No-Star Students are below-average. This is mainly reserved for children. And no good place and not enough money to spend with.

Single-star Students are pretty much average. Most of the students in the Elementary School Division have this rank and is needed to graduate the Elementary School Division.

Double-star Students are more of an over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of their Alice and is needed to graduate the Middle School Division.

Triple-star Students are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both and is needed to graduate the High School Division.

Special-star Students are considered the best of the best, signified by a label in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. They excel tremendously in their Alice and, their studies--to put in short, geniuses. Also known as the "Principal students".

Each star ranking also has its own monthly allowance rate.

5 rabbits for no-stars, 30 rabbits for single, 50 rabbits for double, 100 rabbits for triple and 300 rabbits for special," Narumi paused.

Then, he continued once more, "Next is Alice Type, There are 5 Alice types in total.

First is the Latent Type, Latent alices are the most common in the school, and involve powers connected to ESP abilities. It's the most normal class and students here are of the serious type.

Second is the Technical Type, The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields.

Third is the Somatic Type, The Somatic Alices are based on the body of humans, animals, and other living things, and appear in pheromone or physical ability.

Fourth is the Special Ability Type, Basically, this class is for students with Alices that don't exactly fit in any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class.

The last one is the Dangerous Ability Type; this is considered to be an extra type because basically, the Alice is so strong that it is a threat to the school.

Each type is a class that you'll be going to once every school week.

Next is all about the Alice Shape. Alice can also be categorized according to shapes, which specify how much of it can be used and how often.

The first shape is Childhood; The Alice slowly disappears as the child grows into an adult.

Next is the Diffuse; The Alice is always available, but at a relatively low power level.

Then, the Intermittent; The Alice can only be used for a short period at any time, but at a relatively high power level.

And finally, the Limitless; The Alice can be used as often and as much as desired, but each use impacts against the user's own life and can kill them if overused," Narumi panted, as he was out of breath already.

* * *

**(END OF EXPLANATION)**

* * *

I sweat dropped, "You could've just paused you know…so by the way what is my star-ranking, type and shapes?"

Narumi scratched his head and faked a cough, "We'll determine your star-ranking later on since the head teacher still needs to evaluate you. Your type is the dangerous ability type, Wishing Alice can be dangerous since you can easily kill a person with it…About the shape, we'll just observe your Alice more."

"That's right it is dangerous, but there are certain conditions when I use my Alice though. When I wish for something big or complicated, I would need an equal exchange for it, no more, no less but simple wishes can be made without an exchange," I informed him.

"Well, we're here," Narumi just smiled.

I opened the door of the limo and stepped out. I wasn't really surprised at the size especially the dorm. It's pretty much predictable.

As I wait for Narumi to finish talking to the driver, he walked over to me.

I asked, "What about my luggage?"

"I already instructed the driver to use his instant teleportation alice to teleport the luggage inside your room, you'll be sleeping in a single-star room temporarily until you're ranking is settled, here's the key and you're on the second floor, room number 285," He replied as he handed me a silver key.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Narumi," I bowed as he smiled back.

'He likes to smile a lot, doesn't he?' I giggled softly.

"Starting tomorrow, call me Narumi-sensei and meet me here outside the dorms okay?" Narumi said.

I nodded as he left. I sighed and shrugged, "I wish I'm inside Room 285 already."

Then, I vanished, reappearing in the designated room so upon arriving, I quickly unpacked my luggage. I don't want to start being lazy right now or I might depend on my Alice too much. After 30 minutes of unpacking, I laid down on my bed to rest for a little, and then, I noticed a uniform, hanging by the wall with the boots below it.

"I wish for 3 more uniforms but hanged inside the cabinet," I used my alice again.

I stood up and checked in the cabinet; there I saw the exact replicas of uniform. After checking, I took a bath and relaxed then get dressed into my pajamas that consist of a large light blue t-shirt and black short shorts that reach above mid thighs.

'I hope, mom and dad are alright…' I thought, while looking at the ceiling for a second, before I went to sleep.

* * *

**FIRST PERSON'S POV**

**The next morning**

I woke up and found myself in a different room but before I got confused, I remembered what happened yesterday and got up. I glanced up the clock and it read '6:45 AM.'

'Good thing, I'm not late.'

I went for a quick shower and then dried up myself before getting dressed into my uniform. After the uniform, I brushed my hair, which was long since it ended until my knees, and putted on a twin star hair clip on the right side. I put my boots on and I was set to go.

"I wish I was at our meeting point," I said as I reappeared in front of Narumi, which gave him a surprise.

"Well, before we go, I need to put some control devices on you…you do know the reason right?" Narumi said as he puts out two silver bangles and white gold stud earrings.

"Hai," I let him put the bangles and earrings on me.

Narumi asked, "You ready?"

I nodded and started to follow him.

Afterwards, we have arrived outside the classroom already.

"Wait here and when I call you, you can enter," He said, as he enters the room.

**END OF FIRST PERSON'S POV**

* * *

**In the classroom**

"Ohayo, my dear students!" Narumi greeted with a wide cheeky grin.

Silence and only crickets were heard.

Narumi sweat dropped, "Well, anyways, we have a new student! You may come in now!"

As he finishes his introduction, a black-haired girl with sapphire blue orbs entered, looking indifferent entered. She stopped next to Narumi and introduced herself.

"Watashi wa Hanako Rukujima desu. I'm 12 yrs. Old. I have a Wishing Alice and I'm also in the Dangerous Ability type," She bowed and gave a small smile.

The girls envied her hair with a few exceptions, it looked so soft and silky, which was so long that it reached until her knees while the boys admired her with a few exceptions as well, she looked so cute especially with her height because she was a very tiny girl which made her the shortest in the class.

Then, a green-haired girl with a perm hair style snorted, "What's your star rank?"

"I'll be evaluated later on," she replied, never minding the obvious tone which was jealousy.

"Ah, Na-chan, I never thought that I would see you again this soon…" A voice spoke which made all the students stare to the direction of it.

All landed eyes on a beige-haired boy.

Hanako narrowed her eyes, "M-M-M-Mi-kun?!"

"That's me!" the boy smiled.

A brown-haired girl asked, "You know each other?"

This triggered the anger in Hanako.

"Mi-kun no BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!! You've been took care of all along?" She walked slowly towards her, as her bangs covered her eyes.

"I was worried all along you idiot!" Hanako grabbed something to throw at him but instead she accidentally grabbed the gun of certain 'inventor' and used it.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

This missed every time, since he could predict her movements.

"Kowai," the boy commented nonchalantly.

"Kokoroyomi!!!!!!!! I wish you were tied up!" Hanako used her alice and it came true.

This was a funny sight for everyone.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Smoke filled around the class until it cleared up and saw Koko lying on the floor.

After that, Hanako blew the smoke from the gun and gave it back to Hotaru.

Hotaru spoke, "Free of charge for using it, since you amused and entertained me."

Hanako raised her brow and shrugged as she walks back to the front, as they all ignored Koko.

A crimson-eyed boy sighed inwardly in relief, 'Good thing she wasn't a fan girl.'

A blond-haired boy was sighing to himself as well with the same reasons as the crimson-eyed boy.

Narumi faked a cough, "Let's continue then. Who wants to be Hana-chan's partner?"

Many people raised their hands but Narumi picked someone already, "Mikan-chan, Will you accept being her partner?"

The brown-haired girl from earlier nodded, "Hai! Hanako-chan, Watashi no namae wa Mikan Sakura desu! Nullification Alice, Special Ability type, Let's be friends!"

Hanako acknowledged her, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Please take care of me."

She bowed again.

"Well, I'll be off to class, adieu," Narumi skipped away.

Hanako sweat dropped and sat beside Mikan and as for Koko, he went to his seat as he was still grinning and thought, 'You're still violent as ever Hana-chan.'

Then, the next teacher entered. As he enters, a frog croaked which made Hanako sweatdrop and thought, 'Are all teachers here weird?'

"It seems the new student is here already, better so I can evaluate you right now," The man with the frog on his shoulder said sternly.

Mikan whispered something to her, "Jin-Jin is really strict you know so good luck."

"Jin-jin?" Hanako stared at her in a confused way.

"Short for Jinno," Mikan giggled.

A lightning went right past between their heads.

"Ms. Rukujima, Were you even listening to my discussion? Or are you busy with your own there?" He tapped his stick as electric current went out slightly.

Hanako stood up and replied calmly, "I was listening, sensei. But since she's my partner, don't I have the rights to ask more about the academy? I am a new student after all."

"It is not an excuse. You could discuss it later at break," the teacher got more aggravated.

The green-haired girl from the last time thought, 'Hmph…That girl deserves your punishment, Jinno-sensei…taking the spotlight away from me.'

* * *

(ZUKI: As if you had their attention from the start…baka.)

* * *

Hanako retorted, "If I could prove it to you, that I was listening as well while discussing something about the school with Sakura-san, then you'll let me go?"

"All right then but if I was right about you, I'll automatically put you into a no-star," Jinno stated.

Hanako smiled, "Okay give me the hardest problem from your discussion…"

She walked towards the board and gets a chalk.

Then, Jinno gave the problem.

Hanako gave the answer and solution in 1 minute which made Jinno stunned but he quickly composed himself.

The bell rings which signals for break but no one moved from their spot, all of them were waiting in anticipation.

"Y-You're correct and since the class is over, the evaluation is over," Jinno said.

Hanako asked, "So what's my star rank then?"

"Judging by your behavior and intelligence, you're a special," as the teacher finishes the sentence, he gave her the star and left.

Mikan ran towards her with sparkles in her eyes, "Hanako-chan! You were so cool and cute at the same time!!!!"

Koko approached her, "That's the Hana-chan I know."

Hanako hugged Koko and lets him go, "I missed you Mi-kun! And you're the same as always…"

Then, Mikan grabbed her wrist, "I'll introduce everyone to you!"

Koko just follows.

"Minna! Hanako-chan is here!" Mikan said.

Hanako bowed her head and gave a small smile.

"Hi Hanako-chan! My name is Anna Umenomiya! I have the Cooking Alice, technical type."

"My name is Nonoko Ogasawara! I have the Chemistry Alice, also a technical type."

"Ohayo Hanako-chan! My name is Yuu Tobita, call me Iinchou if you want. I have the Illusion Alice, latent type."

"Boku no Kitsuneme, I have the flying alice, latent type!"

"Ore wa Mochiage, Mochu for short, Telekinesis alice, in latent type."

"The green-haired girl you met before is Sumire Shouda, Cat-Dog Predisposition Alice, Somatic Type," Mikan explained.

Hotaru introduced herself, "Hotaru Imai, Invention Alice, Technical type…making any requested inventions for 2000 rabbits."

"R-Ruka Nogi, Animal Pheremone Alice, Somatic type…" The blond-haired boy introduced.

Mikan yelled at the crimson-eyed boy, "Hey don't be rude!"

The crimson-eyed boy shrugged, "Whatever, I don't need to introduce myself, polka dots."

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!! YOU…" Mikan was cut off by Hanako's pat on her shoulder.

"It's fine if he doesn't want to," Hanako reassured Mikan.

"Hmph, that jerk, stupid pervert…Well, I'll introduce him myself, His name is Natsume Hyuuga, Fire Alice, Dangerous Ability type," Mikan pouted.

"And I'm Kokoroyomi, Mind-reading Alice, Latent type!" He cheerfully said.

Hanako twitched and slapped him, "Don't you think I know that?"

"Ah, so temperamental and hot-tempered," He commented.

Hanako became pissed and punched him into the wall.

"Ouch."

"Hey, those earrings and bangles, they're control devices right?" Ruka asked.

Hanako just nodded which made the air tense because of Natsume.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru gave them each a shot so the tensed atmosphere would go away.

Mikan huffed, "Mou, Hotaru! Stop doing that. Let's just go to Central Town!"

'Central Town? It might be an interesting place,' Hanako thought.

It would be interesting alright…especially when you notice that there is love surrounding them. Matchmaker anyone?

* * *

TBC…

* * *

ZUKI: Wow it's long…well for me.

SV: Just read and review everyone.

ZUKI: Yeah and I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Please read :

Author's Notes:

Sorry to all who read the story! But I'm discontinuing and deleting it because I didn't have that many feedbacks or reviews. Well…more like only one review but to those who supported, Thank you very much. I appreciate it…but tomorrow I'll be deleting this story, well that is all for the author's note...I'll just be eating my chocolate now!

-the author Zuki :( !!!

PS. I'm going to be busy but I'll TRY to type a one-shot Valentine's special :)


End file.
